The present invention relates to thermoplastic containers for holding or conveying liquid hydrocarbons.
Thermoplastic containers for holding or conveying liquid hydrocarbons are known and include jerrycans and fuel tanks.
Thermoplastic polymers which may be used in the preparation of thermoplastic containers, generally combine good mechanical properties with a good resistance towards organic liquids and especially liquid hydrocarbons. With the latter property there appears to be a correlation between the nature of the organic liquid and the polymer composition. It is known for instance that the resistance of the relatively expensive polyamides, such as Nylon-6, towards liquid hydrocarbons or liquid hydrocarbon compositions is generally superior to that of the relatively cheap hydrocarbon polymers, such as high density polyethylene and polypropylene. Methods are known however for upgrading the resistance of hydrocarbon polymers, and articles made therefrom, to liquid hydrocarbons. In Netherlands Patent Application No. 6901487, a method has been described wherein the performance of polyethylene containers for gasoline, is improved by giving the inside of said containers a post-fluorination treatment. Although the resistance of the fluorinated polyethylene container to petrol was indeed increased, this method as such is very impractical for large scale production as well as disadvantageous from the economy point of view.
Hence it can be concluded that there is room for improvement in the production of thermoplastic containers for holding or conveying liquid hydrocarbons or liquid hydrocarbon compositions, especially as regards the thermoplastic polymer material.